


Without A Trace

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Missing Persons, Mystery, Secret Identity, Secrets, True Love, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Tim Bradford’s oldest friend, Special Agent Monica Reynolds, is abducted. It’s a race against time as Tim and his colleagues make it their mission to find her before it’s too late. But they aren’t the only ones looking for her. Someone else is risking everything to save her, someone who isn’t what they appear to be...and it’s the last person anyone expects, especially Monica.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Agent Monica Reynolds is abducted. Sgt. Grey thinks Monica is ignoring him on purpose now that they’re broken up and doesn’t realize anything is wrong. Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Grayson Wells have a busy morning.

FBI Special Agent Monica Reynolds guzzled her coffee and wolfed down a half burnt bagel slathered with strawberry cream cheese. She was running late, and she hated running late. Monica sighed as she forced herself to slow down. Technically, she wasn’t late. She was late by her standards, but not by normal standards. She’d wanted to get into the office today by 6am to get a jump on the mountain of paperwork that was living on her desk. And she was going to meet her confidential informant, Jonas Keith, on the way into the office. But the world wouldn’t come crashing down if she was there by 6:30am...even 7am. Monica fussed at herself, knowing if she didn’t chill out, she’d aggravate her acid reflux. Monica took several deep breaths, and forced herself to calm down. She finished her bagel and coffee and put the dishes in the kitchen sink. She went to her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. After giving her appearance a final nod of approval in the bathroom mirror, Monica went to her closet. She grabbed her weapon and strapped it to her belt. She slipped on her shoes, before hurrying to her front door. She grabbed her purse and briefcase and headed out to start her day. It was 5:45am

Monica was in the parking garage of her apartment when she first sensed something was wrong. As she walked to her car, she briefly stopped, glancing around the well lit garage. She didn’t see anyone or hear anything. Shrugging it off, Monica picked up the pace and quickly walked to her car. But she stopped again when she saw that the parking space her car was in was dark. It was normally well lit, but the lights weren’t working around her parking space. She glanced around again, but still didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. She squared her shoulders and marched to her car. She had her hand on her weapon as she approached her car. She quickly put her briefcase down as she fished her keys out of her pocket. 

Monica felt a sharp sting in her neck as a hand clamped hard over her mouth, and her survival instincts kicked in. She bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth as she kicked her right foot backwards, hard. She felt her foot connect with something solid and heard a sickening crunch. The hand over her mouth fell away and Monica screamed bloody murder. She was spun around and saw the sickening smile of a man she recognized. “Buenos Dias, Señorita.” The man then tazed Monica until she passed out. He caught her in his arms as he looked at the two other men with him, who were both wincing in pain. “We go.” He threw an unconscious Monica over his shoulder as they rushed to their nearby van. They opened the back doors and loaded Monica inside. Two of the men got in back with her as the third man slammed the doors. He rushed to the driver’s side and jumped inside. They then sped out of the parking garage, as they followed another car on its way out. 

Sgt. Wade Grey rolled his eyes as he checked his phone. Still no answer from Monica. He thought they would be better at being exes than this. He sighed, shaking his head in frustration. He had roll call to get to. Sgt. Grey walked into the roll call room, scowling. Officer Angela Lopez was sitting next to Officer Tim Bradford. She frowned at their scowling boss as she leaned over and whispered to Tim. “He looks cranky.” Tim nodded his head. “Yep...more so than usual.” Sgt. Grey aimed a glare their way. “You two let me know when you’re ready for the morning brief.” Sgt. Grey crossed his arms, scowling at Tim and Angela, as the rest of the room turned around to look at them. Tim sighed as he glared at the room...especially his fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen, who was smirking at him. “Sorry, Sarge.” Sgt. Grey nodded, but didn’t stop scowling as he briefed officers. At the end of the brief, Sgt. Grey scowled at them. “What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Hit it! Be safe.” Angela and Lucy winced at each other. They were both on front desk duty due to their pregnancies and it was definitely not going to be a fun day with Sgt. Grey in such a cranky mood. 

Tim stopped by Sgt. Grey’s office before heading out on patrol. Tim got there in time to see Sgt. Grey shaking his head as he tossed his cell phone on the desk. “Everything ok, Sarge?” Sgt. Grey glanced up at Tim. “No. Monica’s being...difficult.” Tim hid his smile. “Yeah...she can be.” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “I thought she would at least be professional and we could still work together.” Tim raised his eyebrows. “What’s up?” Sgt. Grey sighed. “I texted her this morning about an old missing person’s case that might have found life again. That’s her area of expertise, I wanted her to consult on it.” Tim nodded as he put his hands on his hips. “I’m sure she would be willing to do that.” Sgt. Grey frowned at Tim. “Well, she’s not acting like it. She won’t text me back.” Tim softly smiled at Sgt. Grey before glancing at his watch. “Sarge, it’s barely 7am. Maybe she just hasn’t had a chance to text you yet.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “I guess. You’re ok to ride with Wells today?” Tim firmly nodded. “Yep. He’s fully recovered from his swan dive off the coffee shop roof.” Sgt. Grey chuckled as he shook his head. “I still can’t believe he did that. What is it with you, Tim?” Tim gaped at his boss. “Me?” Sgt. Grey laughed and nodded. “Did you forget when your fiancée was a rookie she went swan diving off of the sixth floor of a parking garage in pursuit of a suspect? You were there...for both swan dives.” Tim smiled at his boss. “They’re just trying to show me up. I’ll see you later.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he glanced at his phone. As Tim walked down the hallway headed to find Grayson, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Monica a quick text. 

Tim and Grayson had a very busy morning. They were currently on scene of a minor traffic accident that was quickly turning into road rage as both men were yelling at each other threatening each other. Tim and Grayson glanced at each other as the guy Grayson was talking to took a swing at him. Tim rolled his eyes as Grayson ducked. He quickly spun the guy around and pinned his arms behind his back, snapping the cuffs on. The guy Tim was talking to started laughing and Tim pinned him with a glare. “Be quiet.” The guy spat in Tim’s face as Grayson rolled his eyes. Tim glared back at the guy he was now putting cuffs on. “You two just won a free trip to jail. Congratulations.” Tim and Grayson put them in the back of their patrol car. They headed for Mid Wilshire as the two men in back began to argue.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas Keith, Monica’s confidential informant, shows up at Mid Wilshire. He tells Tim that Monica has disappeared and he knows who took her. Tim and Grayson go in search of Monica at her apartment building, and find signs of a struggle in the parking garage.

Monica slowly opened her eyes as the pain rushed through her. She was bound and gagged and was being jostled around as the van bumped along a long, windy road. She had no idea where she was, but she knew who had snatched her and knew she was in deep shit. She’d been taken by the D’Angelo drug cartel. She berated herself for being so careless. She never should have approached her car alone, not when she had immediately suspected something was wrong. The pain swimming through Monica was too much and she felt her eyelids getting heavy again, despite trying to fight it. 

Tim and Grayson were booking their road rage suspects when Lucy came looking for them. Grayson looked up at her and smiled. “What...you miss me so much you had to come see me?” Tim rolled his eyes. “She misses me, not you, Wells.” Lucy laughed at them and decided to mess with both of them. “Tim’s right, I do miss him...but I’m sure Cheyenne misses you, Grayson.” Tim and Grayson both scowled at her as Lucy sauntered over to Tim. “I need you.” Tim grinned at her. “Yes, I know.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “At the front desk, genius.” Tim raised his eyebrows. “What’s up?” Lucy looked at Tim worriedly. “Monica’s CI is here...and he won’t talk to anyone but you.” Tim frowned at Lucy as he stepped to her. “Jonas is HERE?” Lucy quickly nodded as Tim glanced at Grayson. “I’ll be right back, Wells.” Grayson nodded as Tim and Lucy went to the front desk. 

Tim saw Jonas as Lucy went back behind the desk. Tim walked up to Jonas and frowned. “Jonas? What’s up? Everything ok?” Tim didn’t care for Jonas Keith very much, but Monica trusted him so Tim figured he could too. Jonas nervously glanced around before looking back at Tim. “I need to talk to you...but not here, and not at the bar.” Tim immediately went on alert...something wasn’t right. Monica had suddenly fallen out of contact, and now her confidential informant had shown up at Mid Wilshire, nervous as a cat. Tim nodded as he led Jonas to the break room. They walked inside and Tim locked the doors. He got Jonas a cup of coffee as Jonas nodded gratefully. They sat down at one of the tables as Tim looked at Jonas. “Ok...tell me what’s going on and if I can help you, I will.” Jonas nodded as he sipped his coffee. “It’s Red.” Tim knew that was Jonas’ nickname for Monica. Tim frowned at her. “What about her?” Jonas looked at Tim with troubled eyes. “I was supposed to meet with her about a case this morning. She never showed.” Tim sighed as a feeling of dread began to fill his gut. “She probably just got busy...” But Jonas was vehemently shaking his head. “No...this case is huge. She wouldn’t have just not shown up. I told her before to drop the case but she refused.” Tim looked at him curiously. “What case?” Jonas guzzled more coffee. “The hit that was taken out on you and that other cop. It was the D’Angelos. She’s still working on that case trying to tie them to the hit.” Tim nodded but wasn’t quite sure he was following. “Ok...” Jonas rolled his eyes impatiently. “So she did. She tied it to them...now she’s disappeared.” Tim leaned back in his chair. “And you know this how?” Jonas stood up and walked to the door. “I just know. They got her, Bradford. You have to get her back, and you’re running out of time.” Jonas quickly unlocked the door and walked out of it and left before Tim could ask any more questions. 

Tim found Grayson in the locker room, changing into a new uniform shirt. He frowned at Grayson. “What happened?” Grayson rolled his eyes. “That prick who took a swing at me puked all over me when I put him in a cell.” Tim smothered a laugh as Grayson quickly buttoned up the shirt. Tim grinned at him. “You do a breathalyzer on him?” Grayson nodded. “Oh yeah...he’s plowed. So, lots more charges got added to the list.” Grayson glanced at Tim, who had grown serious. “What’s up? Everything ok?” Tim grimly shook his head. “No...I don’t think it is.” 

Thirty minutes later, Tim and Grayson were at Monica’s apartment, and Tim was pounding on the door. “Rabbit! Open the door!” The apartment manager was with Tim and Grayson. She handed Tim a key. He took it from her and unlocked the door as he and Grayson unholstered their weapons. Grayson pointed to the woman. “Stand over there please, ma’am.” The woman quickly nodded and backed out of the way as Tim and Grayson made entry into Monica’s apartment. They quickly checked all the rooms, but found nothing out of the ordinary... and no sign of Monica. Tim sighed in frustration as Grayson looked at him. “The parking garage.” Tim looked at Grayson and pointed to him as they rushed out of the apartment. They sprinted down the hallway and made it to the stairwell. They quickly jogged down several flights of stairs and barged through the door to the parking garage. Tim quickly glanced around before his eyes landed on Monica’s car. “Oh, Damn.” Tim and Grayson ran to her car and Tim winced. He saw her briefcase by her car as well as her purse, keys, and 1 shoe. Tim crouched down and fury bubbled up in him as he spied several drops of blood. Tim looked up as he heard Grayson’s voice. “Check out the security cameras.” Tim stood up and saw the cameras that faced the section of the parking garage where Monica’s car was had been disconnected. Tim sighed heavily as his heart dropped to his stomach. “Shit.”


	3. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim drops the news on Sgt. Grey of Monica’s disappearance and who might be involved. Tim comes up with a crazy plan as he and his colleagues start searching for Monica.

Tim sighed heavily as he knocked on the door to Sgt. Grey’s office...this wasn’t going to be easy. Tim knocked again before shrugging his shoulders and barging in. Sgt. Grey was on the phone with his new girlfriend, and neighbor, Kathy Major. Sgt. Grey frowned at the interruption. “I’ll be with you in a minute, Officer Bradford.” Tim shook his head. “I’m sorry sir, but this can’t wait.” Sgt. Grey sighed and nodded as he quickly got off the phone with Kathy. He looked at Tim and crossed his arms across his desk. “Ok...what’s up?” Tim glanced away uncomfortably before closing the door. He sat down heavily in a chair as Sgt. Grey frowned at him. “Officer Bradford? Is everything ok? Is Chen alright?” Tim glanced at him and nodded. “Yes sir, she’s fine...this isn’t about her.” 

Tim sighed as he looked at his boss and gathered himself to drop the bomb. Tim knew it was over between Monica and Wade, but Wade still had a soft spot for her. “Sgt. Grey...Umm. Damn.” Tim sighed and tried again. “Wade...” Sgt. Grey frowned deeply at Tim’s use of his first name. Tim never called him that at work. Whatever Tim was about to tell him must be really bad. Sgt. Grey sighed as he knew he was about to have another really long, really bad shift. Tim squared his shoulders. “Wade...Monica’s missing. Officer Wells and I went by her apartment when it became clear that she’d fallen out of contact with everyone.” Sgt. Grey’s eyes went wide. “Did you find anything in her apartment?” Tim shook his head. “No...the apartment looked normal although she wasn’t there.” Tim took a deep breath. “But we did find signs of a struggle in the parking garage of her apartment building. We found her briefcase, her purse, her car keys, and 1 shoe, by her car. Looks like she got snatched as she was headed into work.” Sgt. Grey bent his head and closed his eyes as an ocean of different emotions swept through him. “What else?” Tim sighed...this was the really hard part. “The security cameras in the parking garage, the ones that face her car, were disconnected. The lights that light up her parking space were broken. And...there’s indications that she was taken by the D’Angelo drug cartel...or someone connected to them.” Sgt. Grey looked sharply at Tim. “Fuck.” Tim grimly nodded. “Exactly.” 

Sgt. Grey shook his head and swore. “I assume the FBI is investigating.” Tim nodded, but he had that look on his face...the one that Sgt. Grey knew meant business. Sgt. Grey shook his head. “Don’t even think about it, Tim.” Tim frowned at his boss. “With all due respect sir, Monica’s my oldest friend. I’m investigating her disappearance.” Sgt. Grey tried to be patient with Tim. “I understand that Bradford. But you’re not a trained investigator, you have zero jurisdiction in this case. And let’s not forget that the people who allegedly took Monica are the same people who took the hit out on you and Nolan.” Tim determinedly crossed his arms. “You’re not going to stop me, sir.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “I could suspend you.” Tim simply shrugged his shoulders. “You do what you have to do sir. I’m going to do the same.” Tim started to leave the office as Sgt. Grey stood up. “Bradford! Wait...” Tim turned around and looked at his boss. “Sir?” Sgt. Grey sighed as he looked down at his desk. “I’ll give you a week off. Try not to piss the FBI off too much, since it’s their case. And remember who you’re going up against. They’ll probably try again to take you out. And check in...regularly.” Tim nodded as he stalked out of the office, a man on a mission. Sgt. Grey sank down into his chair... and prayed.

Later that evening, Tim looked around at the grim faces in his kitchen. Word of Monica’s disappearance had spread like wildfire through Mid Wilshire. Lucy, Jase, Nyla, Angela, Grayson, John, Jackson, Brenna, Mac, and, much to Tim’s surprise, Wade, were all in his kitchen. Tim cleared his throat. “The FBI has the case. But I don’t give a shit. I know they’ll bend the rules some, since it’s one of their own that’s missing. But they won’t bend them enough. We don’t have much time on this.” There were mutters of agreement and nods as Jase spoke up as he looked at Tim. “So, what’s the plan here, bro?” 

Jase, John, Jackson, Grayson, and Tim glanced around the darkened apartment complex. Night had fallen and most of the lights around the apartment complex were broken. John nervously looked around. “I’m not sure this is a good idea, Bradford.” Tim scowled at John. “If you have a better idea I’d be delighted to hear it.” But honestly, John didn’t have a better idea. Jase gave a firm nod. “Let’s get this done.” They all got out of Tim’s truck and looked around the Sunset Apartments...the same apartment complex that Tim and John were almost killed at. But Tim was willing to do whatever he had to do, and go wherever he had to go to save Monica. 

Three gangbangers were walking through the complex and frowned as they saw Tim and his crew. Most of the Golden State Lords had been arrested in connection with the hit that had been taken out on Tim and John...but a few of them were still around. Tim glanced at Jase. “Here we go.” Jase gave a quick nod. The three gangbangers stopped in front of Tim, frowning at him. “Bradford? You lost? What the fuck is the 5-0 doing here?” Tim didn’t bat an eye as he looked at the gangbangers. He looked at the tall one, known as Snake. “We aren’t here for you Snake...or any of your buddies.” Snake glared at Tim. “Then why the fuck are you here?” Tim looked at Snake, almost desperately. “We need your help; Red’s in trouble.” Snake narrowed his eyes at Tim. Snake was another one of Monica’s CI’s, and he was secretly a huge fan of Monica. She’d always been straight with him. Snake crossed his arms. “Start talking.”


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica gets several unpleasant surprises. And the unpleasant surprises continue for several others.

Monica moaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She weakly lifted her head and glanced around. She was now tied to a chair, with her arms cuffed behind her back. She was in the massive study in the massive mansion that belonged to the oldest son of the Morano crime family. Monica looked around in disbelief. The Morano’s and the D’Angelo’s were working together? Could things possibly get any worse? Yes, they could. And when the door to the study opened they got much worse. 

Ricardo D’Angelo, and his brother, Eduardo D’Angelo walked into the study. They were followed by Francesco Morano and his younger brother, Giovanni Morano... and to Monica’s astonishment, Jonas Keith, her confidential informant. Giovanni frowned at Monica’s grey palor. He stalked to Monica and ripped the duct tape from her mouth and took the gag out. “Jesus...are you trying to kill her? A dead FBI agent is the last thing we need! Jonas...go get her some water.” Jonas nodded and left the room. Francesco crossed his arms and scowled at the D’Angelo brothers. “Explain. Why did you feel it necessary to take an FBI agent, for Christ sakes!” Ricardo D’Angelo frowned. “She’s the one that tied my organization to the hit taken out on two LAPD cops. They put a huge dent in our shipment.” Giovanni and Francesco frowned at each other. Then Giovanni stalked to Ricardo and got in his face. “I told you to leave that alone. The dent those two cops put in our shipment was quite small, I assure you.” 

Giovanni and Ricardo began arguing as Jonas entered the room with a bottle of water. He walked up to Monica, and knelt in front of her. He untwisted the top off and held the bottle to her lips. Monica scowled at Jonas as he tipped the bottle up. The cool liquid slid down her throat and Monica almost hummed with pleasure. She closed her eyes and drank deeply. When she opened her eyes she realized how close Jonas was to her. He was looking intently into her eyes, as if he was trying to convey some secret message. Monica frowned at him again. She couldn’t believe her most trusted, most dependable, and most accurate confidential informant was working with the biggest drug cartel and the biggest crime family she’d ever dealt with. Monica looked dejectedly at the floor as Jonas stood up and took the bottle away from her mouth. How could she have been so wrong about him? 

Francesco rolled his eyes as Giovanni and Ricardo were still arguing. “That’s enough! Ricardo, this was a dumb move. Now the FBI will be on a nationwide hunt for her.” Ricardo scowled at Francesco. “Where I come from, we demand respect. And those who don’t respect us get punished.” Jonas rolled his eyes. “She was doing her job. You’re the dumbass who took a hit out on two cops that work for one of the biggest law enforcement agencies in the whole damn country. It’s not about respect, it’s about the job.” Jonas looked at Francesco as he pointed to Monica. “This is a complication we don’t need. We’re going to have to change everything...the shipments, the schedules, all of it. The feds will be swarming everywhere trying to find her.” Eduardo sighed heavily as he looked at Francesco. “Jonas is right. I’m so sorry my brother got a little too spirited for his own good.” 

Francesco went to the wet bar and made himself a drink. Scotch always calmed his nerves. Giovanni glanced at Monica. “What about her?” Monica glanced nervously around the room, before looking pleadingly at Jonas. He was her last hope. Francesco sighed. “I really don’t want a dead agent complicating this thing anymore.” Francesco scowled at Eduardo. “I can promise you this is the last time we do business. I don’t like sloppy business deals.” Francesco then looked at Jonas. “When can your men be ready?” Jonas cuffed the back of his neck as he thought about it. “The bikers are going on a ride tomorrow up the Pacific Crest Trail. The ones that don’t go on the ride can help me move the shipment.” Francesco gave a satisfactory nod as Ricardo frowned at Jonas. “We need all of them to help move the shipment! They can go riding later.” Jonas stalked to Ricardo and got in his face. “You’ve fucked this thing up enough. Not all of the bikers are on the take. That’s how we’ve been able to do what we do for as long as we have, undetected. There’s enough straight bikers to make the club look legit. That’s why our bar never gets raided. That’s why we never get caught.” He angrily pointed to Monica. “That’s why, until today, she had no fucking clue what was really going on! Not only that, she looked out for us and kept the feds at bay. Now, thanks to you, she knows everything!” Monica closed her eyes...she couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been.

Giovanni glanced at his brother, Francesco. “So what are we going to do about her?” Francesco knocked back his scotch as he studied Monica. Monica was drop dead gorgeous, and he hated hurting beautiful women. He sighed, regretfully. “She’ll have to go.” Ricardo nodded and started walking towards Monica, as he pulled out a switchblade. Francesco gaped at him as Monica’s eyes went wide. “Stop! Not here you moron! In fact, get away from her, now.” Ricardo froze in his tracks and scowled at Francesco. Francesco ignored him and looked at Jonas. “Jonas...you deal with her. But not here, and not tonight. I’m sure search parties are already underway for her.” Jonas nodded in agreement. “I’ll take care of it.” He stalked to Monica and knelt in front of her. He didn’t look at her this time as he untied her from her chair. As they stood up, Monica looked at Francesco. “Mr. Morano...I’m sure...” But Francesco shook his head, interrupting her. “I’m very sorry my dear. Jonas will make it painless, I promise.” Monica’s shoulders slumped as she frowned at Jonas. “You son of a bitch.” Jonas jerked her and marched her out of the room.


	5. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and foes form uneasy alliances to save Monica from the clutches of the D’Angelo drug cartel and the Morano crime family. Monica still can’t believe how wrong she was about Jonas. But is Jonas really one of the bad guys? Or is he actually one of the good guys?

Tim finished telling Snake about the situation. Snake, still unsure, tried to play the tough guy. But Tim was having none of it...he didn’t have time for this shit. “Snake, cut the bullshit. I don’t care what you or your friends got going on here right now...at least not today. Look, the D’Angelo’s kidnapped a federal agent. You think they won’t do the same thing to you or your girlfriend or your kids?” Snake sighed as he looked at Tim. He thought of his girlfriend and their ten month old daughter. “What do you need?” Tim glanced around. “Not out here.” Snake nodded at Tim. “Follow me. Let ‘em through!” Several pairs of suspicious eyes followed Tim and his crew as they walked with Snake to his apartment. 

Tim sat on the black leather couch in Snake’s shitty apartment. Everyone else was standing. Cops on one side, gangbangers on the other, all studying each other uneasily. Snake sat next to Tim. They looked at each other as Snake sipped a beer. “Ok, Bradford. What do you need?” Tim sighed in frustration. “Information. You know as well as I do they’ll kill her.” One of the other gangbangers spoke up before Snake could. “Then why should we help you? They find out we told you anything, they’ll come after us next!” Tim glared at the gangbanger. “Not if we stop them first. And to do that we need information.” Snake sipped his beer. “What kind of information?” Tim looked at him. “Anything that would help us find her. Somewhere they would take her, anyone they might be working with, anything at all would help.” Snake nodded as he finished one beer and then opened another. “This thing is bigger than you think, Bradford. It’s why we aren’t doing anything else with the D’Angelos. They tried to threaten us, but I think they got the message to leave us alone.” Tim narrowed his eyes at Snake. “What are you talking about?” Snake glanced at his gangbangers before looking back at Tim. “Rumor has it the D’Angelos are working with the Morano crime family. There’s no fucking way we want any of that heat. The Morano’s been getting away with everything from murder to racketeering for decades and you cops can never seem to touch them. The D’Angelos don’t scare me, but the Moranos damn sure do.” Snake gave Tim what little info he had that might help. Tim sighed in defeat...this thing just went from bad to really fucking bad.

Jonas marched Monica to a bedroom inside Francesco Morano’s mansion. He pushed her through the doorway as she glared at him. “Will you please take the cuffs off? My arms are killing me.” Jonas laughed at her and shook his head. “Nice try, Red. You’ll have to suffer. I would love to help make you more comfortable, but you’ve got that look in your eyes.” Monica frowned at him. “What look?” Jonas grinned at her. “The one you get when you want to take a swing at me. I know all your tells, Red.” Monica huffed in frustration. It really bothered her that Jonas apparently knew her much better than she realized. Monica glared at him. “I can’t believe how wrong I was about you. First chance I get I’m going to kick your ass and then blow your fucking head off.” A look flashed across Jonas’ face...a look that Monica couldn’t read. Jonas stared at her, cupping her arms...his mouth just inches from hers. His whisper was so soft she barely heard him. “Trust your instincts.” Jonas backed away from her. “You need the bathroom or anything?” Monica’s shoulders slumped. “Could I have something to eat? I realize I’m probably going to die tomorrow, so can I at least get a last meal, and something to drink?” Jonas nodded at her. “Sure. I’ll be back shortly.” Jonas stalked out of the room, shutting and locking the door. Monica sank down onto the bed in defeat. She had no way of escaping or alerting anyone to get help. She glanced at the door and frowned. What had Jonas meant by trust her instincts? Clearly she’d been completely wrong about him, and he was a career criminal mixed up with some of the worst people possible. So why did she still trust him? Why did she want to throw her arms around him and cling to him for dear life?

Lucy and Nyla were nervously pacing around the kitchen in Tim and Lucy’s house. Wade looked at them and sighed. “You two need to relax. Tim and Jase will be just fine.” Lucy and Nyla both rolled their eyes. Wade cleared his throat. “And Chen? You and Lopez better hear me on this. Whatever plan Tim comes up with to rescue Monica you and Lopez aren’t part of it.” Both women started to protest when Nyla spoke up. “Sarge is right, you two. You’re both on desk duty for a good reason. You don’t want to risk your babies, do you? You’ll be back on the streets before you know it. But you two are sitting this one out.” Just then, Tim and his crew walked through the kitchen door. Lucy rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m so glad you’re back. I was worried.” Tim softly smiled as he kissed her forehead. Lucy eased back and frowned at him. “Something’s wrong...I know that look. What is it?” Tim really wished sometimes that Lucy couldn’t read him so well. He sank down into a kitchen chair as he looked at her. “This thing is a lot bigger than we thought. Monica was definitely taken by the D’Angelos.” Lucy swore as Wade looked at Tim. “There’s more...right?” Tim grimly nodded. “The D’Angelos are apparently working with the Moranos in drug running, probably dealing too. My guess is they’re holding Monica at the Morano mansion, and they’ll get rid of her, soon.” Everyone glanced at each other dejectedly. Lucy sighed as she sat next to Tim. “Oh Tim...how the hell are we going to get her out of there?” Tim sadly shook his head. “I don’t know, Boot. I just don’t know.”


	6. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica is held prisoner in the Morano mansion, although Jonas doesn’t treat her like a prisoner. Ricardo tries to make Monica his personal prisoner, but Jonas saves her. The Moranos decide to cut ties with the D’Angelos. And things between Jonas and Monica take an unexpected turn.

Jonas walked into the bedroom where Monica was being held with a tray full of food and a beer. “Here. The chef whipped up your favorite and it seems you and Francesco Morano share similar tastes in beer.” Monica eyed the food hungrily. She was suddenly famished, and didn’t care about anything else. She looked at the chili cheese cheeseburger and sweet potato fries in surprise before looking back at Jonas in surprise. “How did you know this is my favorite?” Jonas set the tray down on a small table. “I know everything about you, Red. Now, I’m going to uncuff you so you can eat. And I will put you on your ass if you try anything.” Monica solemnly nodded as she stood up and walked to the table. She couldn’t try anything even if she wanted to. She was weak from lack of food and dehydration. Monica waited for Jonas to uncuff her. She groaned as pain shot through her arms once they were no longer cuffed behind her back. She wearily sat down and slowly began to eat, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this mess. But she vowed she would, and first order of business was to deal with Jonas Keith.

Back at Tim and Lucy’s house, Nyla looked at Tim. “So I made some calls. The FBI is actively looking for Monica, but they’re doing it with a very delicate hand. And they basically laughed at me when I suggested that the D’Angelo cartel and the Morano crime family could be involved. They’re definitely dragging their asses on this. It’s going to be up to us to get her out.” John rolled his eyes. “Of course. We all know that somewhere in the FBI, the Moranos have someone on their payroll. That’s why they always get off basically scott free. And they’re afraid of the D’Angelo cartel. We all are.” Jackson sighed in frustration. “We can’t just go invade Francesco Morano’s mansion. We have to have something to get us in there, legally. Remember, we’re only guessing Monica’s being held there, we have no proof that’s actually where she is...none. We also have no proof that the D’Angelos or the Moranos had anything to do with her disappearance.” Wade nodded his head. “Indeed. So, I want every shift following all of them as much as possible. If they’re running drugs, we might get lucky and they’ll lead us to them.” Everyone nodded...except Nyla. “Hold up. Tim, if the Moranos really are involved then you and Lucy can’t be. Lucy can’t for obvious reasons. But neither can you. That undercover op a few months ago...remember?” Tim nodded his head. “I do remember that. But neither myself nor Lucy were actually undercover. They know we’re both LAPD.” Nyla shrugged her shoulders. “I still think you should sit this one out, Tim.” Tim adamantly shook his head. “Not happening. I appreciate your concern Nyla, but I’m not staying on the sidelines for this.” Wade wearily sighed. “The clock is ticking on this. Chen, since you and Lopez are on desk duty, I want you two to go back through our most recent cases against the Moranos. Maybe there’s something we can use to get us into Francesco’s mansion. We need to move fast on this.” 

Monica ate every bite of dinner and drank every drop of the beer. She needed all the calories she could get to help her get her strength back. Jonas slapped the cuffs back on her as soon as she was finished. He looked at her slumped shoulders. “Might as well get some rest. I’m going to take this stuff back to the kitchen.” Monica looked at Jonas. “Jonas...tell me one thing. Why?” Jonas sighed as he picked up the tray. “Because I got tired of having to choose whether to keep a roof over my head or eat. Being a nice guy doesn’t pay.” Monica shook her head. “I would have helped you. All you had to do was ask.” Jonas looked away from her. “Maybe I’m not the guy you think I am.” And with that, Jonas stalked out of the room, slamming and locking the door. 

A couple of hours later, Monica was dozing off and on when she felt the mattress give. She quickly opened her eyes and looked into the evil eyes of Ricardo D’Angelo. Ricardo sent Monica a menacing smile. “We have a little fun before you leave us tomorrow, yes?” Monica’s hands were cuffed behind her back and she was terrified. But once again, her survival instincts kicked in. “No! Don’t you touch me!” Ricardo slapped Monica hard as she screamed bloody murder. Ricardo rolled on top of her and had her pinned, as Monica brought her knee up, hard, and slammed it into his balls. Ricardo groaned and she did it again. Then suddenly, Ricardo was gone. Jonas had burst into the room, and hauled a groaning Ricardo off of Monica. Eduardo, Giovanni, and Francesco had come running as Jonas all but flung Ricardo across the bedroom. Francesco rolled his eyes as he looked at Eduardo. “Get your brother, and get the hell out of my house. I’m sick of dealing with this nonsense!” Eduardo glared at Francesco. “We had a deal!” Giovanni came to stand next to his brother. “The deal’s off. We don’t do business this way. You and your brother will get a cut of the profits, and then we are through. We don’t have time for amateurs.” Giovanni stormed off as Ricardo lurched to his feet. Ricardo glared at Jonas and Monica. Eduardo aimed a deadly look at Francesco. “You’re going to regret this.” Eduardo and Ricardo stormed out of the room. Francesco saw his security team come running up the stairs. “What took you guys so long? Escort the D’Angelo brothers off of my property immediately.” The team nodded and quickly went to the bedrooms the D’Angelos were using. Francesco shook his head in disgust. “I am sorry my dear. Do you need anything?” Monica looked at Francesco in disbelief. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to let me go?” Francesco frowned at her. “I am sorry my dear. I’m afraid that’s impossible. Jonas, now’s as good a time as any to finish it.” Francesco retired to his bedroom as he quietly closed the door.

Monica was trembling on the bed as she glanced up at Jonas. She never thought this was the way it would end for her. Jonas padded softly to the door and opened it slightly. He looked out but didn’t hear or see anyone. He quietly shut the door and locked it. He stalked back to Monica who was watching him with wide, terrified eyes. Jonas knelt in front of her. “You ok? Did he...” Monica shook her head, confused. “No...he tried but I fought him off.” Jonas nodded as he stood up. He gently helped Monica stand. Monica stared, transfixed, into Jonas’ bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She shivered as Jonas continued to stare at her. “Jonas...what’s going on? What’s happening?” Jonas cradled her face in his hands. “I’m saving your ass. But first...” then he leaned in, and pressed his mouth to hers in a deep, dreamy kiss.


	7. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica jumps into unexpected feelings for Jonas. Detective Ash Reno finds a way to get Tim, Brenna, Jackson, Grayson, Nyla, and John into the Morano mansion legally, and they jump on it. Monica’s one and only chance to escape finally happens, and she’s forced to jump...literally.

Lucy and Angela, along with the rest of the crew, had gone back to Mid Wilshire. It was very late, and they were surprised to find Detective Ash Reno burning the midnight oil. Officer Brenna Parker wasn’t though, and him being there gave her an idea. Ash had basically buried himself in work since the last case they had worked together, Brenna suspected, to avoid her. Ash frowned at her from his desk as she stepped into his office. “Brenna? What are you doing here? Are you alright?” Brenna rolled her eyes. “Like you care.” Ash gave her a long look before he stood up and slowly walked to her. He caressed her cheek with his palm. “You know I do.” Brenna jerked away from him. “You’ve got a funny way of showing it.” Brenna shook her head. “I don’t have time for this. I’m working on a case and time is of the essence.” Ash nodded at her, all business now. “Ok...what do you need?” Brenna hurried to his desk. “I need you to find a way to get several of us inside the Morano mansion, like now.” Ash quickly nodded as Brenna brought him up to speed. Ash walked back to his desk and was busily typing away on his computer and broke out into a broad smile. “Yes! I knew it.” Brenna was leaning over his shoulder to look at the computer screen. “What is it?” Ash smiled triumphantly at her. “About three weeks ago there was a burglary at the Morano mansion. We recovered their stolen property, but they haven’t claimed it yet.” Brenna looked at Ash, confused. “Ok...so what?” Ash stood and grinned at her. “You said you needed a reason to get inside the house, right? Their stolen property is an ugly ass oil painting and an even uglier Chinese vase. They’re both huge. I’m sure the Moranos will happily let you carry their stolen property back inside the mansion. Is that enough?” Brenna excitedly nodded at him. “Thanks.” Ash leaned in to kiss her, but Brenna quickly backed away and ran out of his office. 

Monica sighed into Jonas’ mouth as he finally broke the kiss. Monica’s head was spinning. Nothing was making any sense anymore. She looked at Jonas, but realized she wasn’t scared of him, at all. Not only that, she really wanted him. She couldn’t ever remember wanting someone so much...not even Wade. Jonas must be a mind reader because he sent her a sexy smile. But then he closed his eyes and when he opened them again the mischievous sparkle in them was gone. Jonas rested his forehead against Monica’s. He deeply sighed his nickname for her. “Red.” Monica wasn’t sure about anything anymore. She broke the embrace and walked to the doors that led to a balcony and stared into the darkness. Suddenly a light bulb went off for Monica. She whirled and narrowed her eyes at Jonas. “Who the hell are you? Who do you work for?” Jonas kept his expression neutral as he crossed over to her and stood close enough that he could smell her... and her scent was intoxicating. His mouth quirked up in a half smile. “You’re too smart for your own damn good.” Monica was staring at him when the first shots rang out.

Tim, Brenna, Nyla, John, Jackson and Grayson were on their way to the Morano mansion with the stolen property that belonged to the Moranos. They had taken two vehicles, with Tim, Brenna, and John riding in one, and Nyla, Grayson, and Jackson riding in the other. Wade and Jase had stayed with Lucy and Angela...just in case. Tim was grinning at Brenna. “Nice work, Parker. Though I’m surprised the Moranos agreed to this at such a late hour.” Tim thought about that and sighed. “We could be walking into a trap...everyone be ready for anything.” John glanced at Tim from the back seat. “What if they don’t let us through the gate?” Tim shrugged. “We’ll worry about that when we get there.” 

Jonas shoved Monica down on the floor beside the bed. She looked at him as the adrenaline began rushing through her. “I take it that wasn’t supposed to happen?” Jonas just glared at her. Monica looked at him pleadingly. “Jonas, take these damn cuffs off me! I can’t defend myself!” Jonas looked at her and finally nodded. He fished the key out of his pocket and quickly undid the cuffs. Then he reached down to his ankle holster and pulled a small handgun out of it, and handed it to Monica. They both heard more shots, and yelling. Judging from the voices, it sounded like the D’Angelo brothers were unhappy at being cut out of their business deal with the Moranos, and now the two sides were waging war on each other. The security team had obviously failed to escort them off the property. Jonas looked at Monica. “You have to get out of here Red, now. Ricardo took you for revenge...he’s pissed you fucked up the hit he and his brother took out on those two LAPD cops. They hold you personally responsible...especially Ricardo. He’s more dangerous and more fucked up than his brother, and if he gets his hands on you, he’ll kill you...after he’s had his fill torturing you.” Monica shook her head to clear it. “Jonas... I don’t understand. How do you know all this? Who the hell are you?” Jonas desperately looked at Monica. “There’s no time! Get the hell out of here Red, now!” Jonas stood up and jerked her to her feet. Monica frantically shook her head. “I can’t just leave you here! I’m responsible for you...you’re my CI!” Jonas glared at her. “Yes, you can. You’ll have to jump from the balcony...the pool’s right below it, you’ll be fine.” Jonas glanced towards the door as he heard shouts getting closer. He grabbed Monica’s face in his hands and kissed her desperately. “Remember what I said...trust your instincts. Now go.” Jonas dragged her to the balcony doors and jerked them open. He gave her one last look...and then he was gone, rushing across the bedroom and out the door. Monica ran to the railing on the balcony and looked over it. Jonas was right...the olympic sized swimming pool was right below it. Monica stuck the gun Jonas had given her in the waistband of her pants. She climbed onto the railing just as the bedroom door burst open. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ricardo, with a crazed look in his eyes, headed straight for her. Monica looked back out over the pool. This was her only chance to escape. Monica said a quick prayer, and jumped.


	8. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenna and Ash’s clever plan goes to shit when Tim, Brenna, John, Nyla, Jackson, and Grayson hear gunshots ring out while they’re waiting at the front gate of the Morano mansion to return their stolen property. Monica and Jonas fight for their lives against the Moranos and the D’Angelos.

Monica landed almost at the bottom of the deep end of the pool. She clawed at the water, her arms sluggish from being cuffed behind her for so long. She kicked her strong, long legs, and soon breached the surface. She took several deep breaths, before quickly swimming to the side of the pool. She hauled herself out and immediately sprinted barefoot for the driveway. Shots rang out as Monica changed course and headed for the trees that outlined the entire property. 

Jonas burst back into the bedroom and fired at Ricardo, who had been taking shots at Monica from the balcony. He hit Ricardo three times, and watched with satisfaction as Ricardo toppled over the balcony. Jonas ran to the balcony and peered over the edge. He saw Ricardo was dead. Jonas then climbed onto the balcony railing, and jumped...but not before he felt a stinging pain in his side. Eduardo D’Angelo had burst into the bedroom and had fired his weapon, hitting Jonas. Eduardo cursed as he saw Jonas go over the railing and started to go after him. He barely felt the bullet that entered his head, courtesy of Francesco Morano. Giovanni Morano rushed into the bedroom and shook his head in disgust. “This has gotten completely out of control! Where’s the FBI woman? And where’s Jonas?” Francesco sighed as the head of his security team quickly jogged up the stairs. “Sirs, the LAPD is on their way with your stolen property.” Francesco scowled at his brother who shrugged his shoulders. “You told the LAPD to come here, tonight? It’s almost 1am!” Giovanni again shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t know all of this was going to happen! We’re both going out of town tomorrow for the shipments, I thought tonight would work!” Francesco shook his head as he stalked past his brother. He looked at the security team leader. “Find Jonas, and find that woman. Kill them both! Then clean up this mess.”

Jonas was struggling to haul himself out of the pool when he felt a pair of arms reach down and haul him out. He looked up and saw a sopping wet Monica. He smiled at her. “I told you to get the hell out of here, Red.” Monica rolled her eyes. “You don’t get to boss me around. I was almost to the tree line when I heard the shot. I looked back and saw you jump into the pool, and thought you might need help.” Monica looked down at her hand and saw it was red. “Jonas...you’re hit! We’ve got to get out of here...c’mon.” Jonas stripped his shirt off and wrapped it tight around his midsection. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could do for a field dressing under these circumstances. He limped alongside Monica as she helped him run for the tree line.

Tim was waiting at the front gate with the window rolled down when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. He glanced at Brenna, who was sitting next to him. “What the hell?” Brenna quickly opened her door and jumped out of the patrol car. She frantically motioned for Grayson, who was driving the other patrol car, to back up. He nodded and backed up as Brenna jumped back in the patrol car. She and Tim heard another gunshot. Brenna looked at Tim. “Ram it, Bradford! We have to get up there!” Tim nodded and quickly put the car in reverse. He backed up several feet. Then he put the car in gear and stomped on the gas pedal. He rammed the gate open on the first try as he grabbed his radio. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19, shots fired at the Morano mansion at 2771 Sunset Canyon Trail. Requesting backup and airship support, code 3.” Tim floored it up the driveway with Grayson following closely behind him. Tim glanced at Brenna and John. “Get your weapons out, we’re comin’ in hot.” Brenna nodded and quickly unholstered her weapon as John did the same. As Tim rounded the last curve of the driveway, his eyes went wide when he saw he and Grayson were basically driving right into the middle of an all out gunfight. 

Monica glanced frantically at Jonas, who was now bleeding heavily. They had taken cover behind a large boulder that was close to the tree line. They’d almost made it, but Jonas had collapsed. Monica had drug him behind the boulder. She was taking fire from several different directions and was doing her best to return fire. She’d already taken out most of the security team. She crouched low behind the boulder and fearfully looked at Jonas. “I’m out, Jonas.” Jonas weakly looked at her. “I am too. I’m sorry, Red. I should have gotten you out sooner.” Jonas’ eyes began to close as Monica frantically glanced around. They were pinned down by Francesco, Giovanni, and what was left of their security team. Monica was a crack shot and had been able to hold them off. It also helped that Jonas, much to her astonishment, had been carrying five handguns on him. But they were totally out of ammunition now. Just as Monica was about to try for the tree line a police helicopter appeared, followed by two patrol cars. She shook Jonas, who weakly opened his eyes. “Jonas...look!” Monica glanced up as the helicopter blew her hair around. She squinted at the bright spotlight. She closed her eyes and shuddered with relief as reality swamped her; no, she was not going to die tomorrow. She’d been saved, and Jonas had risked his life for her.

Tim and Grayson floored it up the driveway, stopping in front of the mansion. Tim and Grayson turned their spotlights on as the helicopter roared above. Tim, Brenna, John, Grayson, Jackson, and Nyla jumped out of their cars, weapons raised. Tim roared at the top of his lungs and could just barely be heard over the whirring sound of the helicopter. “Drop your weapons now! Get on the ground, face down, and spread your arms and legs to the side! Do it now!” Meanwhile, the helicopter had its spotlight on as well and was lighting up the security team. 

Tim saw Francesco and Giovanni complying with his orders as he heard John’s voice. “Bradford...check it out.” Tim turned his head and saw several FBI vehicles flooring it up the driveway. Tim sighed as he looked at John. “I’m sure they’ll take over the scene. We need to find Rabbit.” Tim started glancing around and finally saw a still sopping wet Monica emerge from her hiding place. She was struggling to hold up Jonas as they slowly limped towards Tim. Tim closed his eyes in relief, before he glanced over at John. “Nolan! Help me out!” Tim jogged towards Monica with John on his heels, as Nyla, Grayson, Brenna, and Jackson provided cover while FBI agents swarmed the property. John quickly took control of Jonas and held him steady on his feet as Tim hauled Monica into his arms. He held her tightly to him as he sighed. “Thank God. I was afraid we wouldn’t get here in time.” Monica hugged him tightly. “I knew you’d find me Tim.” Monica took a deep breath and pulled away from him. “Jonas needs a...where is he?” Monica glanced around, confused as John gave her a quick hug. “I’m so glad you’re ok, Monica.” Monica nodded as she returned the hug. She pulled away from John as she continued to glance around. “Where’s Jonas?” John simply shrugged. “Some of your fed buddies rushed up to me and said they were taking him to the hospital.” Monica frowned at that, as she saw her boss coming towards her. She was surprised he was here. Meanwhile, Tim called Lucy to let her know he was ok, and Monica was too.


	9. New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica is safely rescued. Monica gets a new partner...and it’s the last person she expects. The Morano crime family and the D’Angelo drug cartel family are done.

Lucy sighed with relief as she disconnected the call from Tim. She smiled as she looked at Angela, Wade, and Jase. “They got her. She’s fine.” Wade fought back tears as Angela hugged him. Jase smiled as he looked at Lucy. “And? What’s the rest?” Lucy shook her head in disbelief. “Tim said more details will be forthcoming and it’s going to dominate the news for the next few days, probably weeks. But the gist of it is, two of the D’Angelo brothers are dead, and two of the Morano brothers have been arrested.” Everyone looked at each other in astonishment. Angela was the first to speak. “But how? What in the world went down at that mansion tonight?” Lucy shrugged, she had no idea...but she was sure she’d find out as soon as Tim got home.

Four days later, Monica was sitting in her office. She’d just gotten back from giving an interview. She was still shellshocked at everything that had happened. The Morano crime family was done...the two most powerful members of it were currently sitting in prison on a plethora of federal charges, and they weren’t likely to skate on the charges this time. The D’Angelo drug cartel, or what was left of it, had gone into hiding after two of the three brothers that ran it had been killed...by the Moranos no less. But answers were still not as forthcoming as Monica would have liked...although she suspected she already knew the main answer. There was a knock on her office door, and Monica watched it open, with her boss strolling in. Supervisory Special Agent Matthew King smiled at Monica as he strolled into her office. “I told you that could have the day off, Reynolds.” Monica smiled and shook her head. “No, I need to get back to work sir, back to a routine.” SSA King nodded at her. “Fair enough. Well, I won’t keep you. I just wanted to introduce you to your new partner.” Monica frowned in confusion. “But I just got a new partner...” Monica quieted as she saw her boss shaking his head. “Special Agent Kimball requested to be transferred to the D.C. office...he wanted to be closer to his family.” Monica simply nodded her head. She glanced out her window when she heard a familiar voice. “Hey, Red.” Monica’s eyes went wide with shock, hurt, anger, and excitement as she slowly turned her head back towards her office door, and saw the man who had just waltzed into her office as if it was his office.

Several hours later, Monica was on her third glass of Chardonnay as she sat on her balcony which overlooked downtown L.A. Her head was spinning from the last few days...and the wine. So many changes, so many things had happened, she couldn’t keep up with it all, and it had left her doubting herself and her abilities as an agent. Tim and Lucy and Jase and Nyla had come by to check on her. So had Wade. Wade had simply sat on her couch and held her while she cried all over him and poured her heart out. They were no longer a couple but they still cared deeply about each other. John had come too and had brought Angela and her family, as well as Grayson, Jackson, and Brenna. It had surprised Monica how Tim’s law enforcement family was becoming hers as well. But there was one person she hadn’t seen, one person she really wanted to see, for both good and bad reasons. 

Monica sighed as she heard her doorbell ring. She suspected the person she really wanted to see had just rung her doorbell. Monica padded back into her apartment from the balcony, carrying her wineglass, and was walking to her door when she heard his voice with his slightly Irish accent...an accent he’d covered so well when he was undercover. “Red...please let me in. We need to talk.” And so much more.

Monica slowly opened the door and there stood her new partner. He gave her that half smile as she rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Jonas? Oh wait, I forgot. That’s not your real name.” Monica turned her back on him as she stalked into the kitchen...but she didn’t close the door, which he took as an invite to come in. He walked in and shut and locked the door before following her into the kitchen. Monica poured another glass of wine. She held the bottle up and he nodded. She got another glass out and sipped her wine as she poured him a glass. She handed him the glass of wine. He smiled at her and raised his glass. “Cheers.” She frowned at him as he sipped his wine. The scruffy biker look was gone and in its place was the hot, sexy, polished, badass FBI look. Monica tried her best to ignore it. “So...what’s your story? And what’s your real name? Who the hell are you, really?


	10. The Real McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica learns the truth about her sexy new partner. Monica throws caution to the wind as she sees the man who used to be her CI in a new light.

Monica sipped her wine as the 6ft. man in front of her with emerald green eyes and honey blonde hair looked at her, with his mouth quirked up in that adorable half smile of his. “I tried to tell you earlier, and as soon as our boss left, you threw me out of your office.” Monica glanced down at the floor. Well, he wasn’t wrong. Monica had thrown a major fit, and several objects at him, and he’d backed out of her office watching her like she was a caged wild animal. He looked at her as he sipped the buttery Chardonnay. “What do you want to know?” Monica scowled at him. “Let’s start with your name...your real name, not some bullshit alias.” He chuckled as he looked at her. “My name is Cashel...Cashel Tate Fitzgerald; my friends call me Cash, and you’re welcome to call me that when you’re ready.” Monica nodded as she sipped her wine. “Background? Family?” Cash decided to have a little fun with her, and poke the bear. He knew all of her buttons, and exactly when and how to push them. He crossed his arms and scowled at her. “Is this an interrogation, Special Agent Reynolds?”

Monica slammed her wineglass down on the counter as Cash hid his smile. “You bet your ass it is. I have to be able to trust my partner. Hard to trust someone you don’t even know.” A look of hurt quickly flashed across her face, but she covered it just as quickly. Cash nodded at her as he rolled his shoulders. “I was born in Ireland. Lived there until I was six. My parents and I moved to the states, Oregon to be exact, and they opened their own restaurant. I was almost 10 when they both died in a house fire.” Monica glanced at his hands and sighed. Cash glanced down and nodded. “Yeah, I was in the fire too. My father opened a window and was able to drop me out of it into the arms of a neighbor. But my parents didn’t make it out.” Cash cleared his throat. “No birth siblings, but I was adopted at 11 by one of the firefighters that tried to save my parents. He and his wife raised me the rest of the way, and through them, I have two younger brothers.” Monica sipped her wine as Cash continued. “Valedictorian of my high school class, served six years in the Navy, graduated with honors from Notre Dame, joined the FBI after that, and here we are... and then you happened.”

Monica glanced into her wineglass before looking back at him. He slowly walked up to her as she looked away from him. She sighed as he gently grabbed her chin and turned her face, back to his. “You risked everything for me. Why? Why did you save me...Cash?” Cash looked intently at Monica as he took her wineglass from her and set it on the counter never taking his eyes off of her. “Because you saved me, Red. I was undercover for almost six years. It was supposed to last a year, two tops. Every time we got close to taking the Moranos down...” Cash shook his head in frustration before he looked back at Monica. “I was undercover for so long, and so deep, I’d forgotten who I really was. I haven’t seen my family in six years. I haven’t gone by my real name in six years. I was practically dead inside... and then you came along. I jumped at the chance to be your CI, even though it was a huge risk to my cover. My old boss was so pissed at me.” Cash couldn’t help but laugh at that as he looked at Monica tenderly. “I’ve never seen an agent like you...so dedicated to the job, so determined to do it well, always getting the bad guys no matter what it takes, always a sexy badass even when you’re busy kicking ass. And yet, in spite of all that, you still see the good in people. You still care. You’re still compassionate. You aren’t jaded, as this job has done to so many, including me. You brought me back to life, Red. You made me care again...about everything. When I found out you’d been taken, it broke me. I was going to do whatever it took to find you and get you back. You’re the strongest, fiercest, kindest, most amazing woman I’ve ever known.”

Monica was shocked and shaken at Cash’s admission. She nervously looked down at her hands. “God, I am not.” Cash gently smiled at her as he tilted her chin up. “Yes, you are. But listen...I know you can’t possibly feel the same way about me that I feel about you. You don’t even know me. And I know you’re recently single. So I’m not expecting anything...although I hope we can be friends, at least.” Monica inventoried her reaction, and her feelings. She was so damn tired of always doing the sensible thing, the right thing, or planning everything out. She knew her job required it, and that was fine. But she’d approached her personal life that way too...and hadn’t found near as much success. She looked up at Cash and smiled as he watched her, carefully. “Do you want to go out?” Cash gave her a half smile. “Out as friends?” Monica slowly shook her head, as Cash took her face in his hands. His voice dropped to a whisper. “As partners?” Monica closed the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around his waist and crushed her mouth to his. Cash groaned as Monica tangled her tongue with his. The kiss went on and on until Monica broke away. They were both breathing heavy as Monica sighed. “We’re going to be partners...maybe we shouldn’t...” Cash rested his forehead against hers. “There’s no rule against it.” Monica sighed as emotions tumbled through her. She suddenly thought of Tim and Lucy, and how happy they were together. They technically weren’t partners anymore, but they still worked together, and they made it all work. Monica threw caution to the wind as she heard her cell phone ringing. She quickly went to answer it, and after a few minutes, she walked back into the kitchen and saw Cash standing there, studying his wine. He glanced up and smiled when he saw her. “We still going out?” Monica took his wineglass from him and knocked back the rest of his wine as he cocked an eyebrow at her. Monica then set the wineglass on the counter and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. She backed him towards her bedroom as they tore at each other’s clothes. They fell on her bed together and got lost in each other.


	11. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is worried about Monica and her already intense bond with her new partner, Special Agent Cash Fitzgerald. Tim confides in Lucy his worry about partners getting too involved. Lucy reminds him how well it’s worked for them. Monica hopes Tim and Cash will grow to be friends.

Tim frowned at his cell phone as he laid in bed. Lucy came out of their bathroom and put her hands on her hips, frowning at him. Tim glanced up at her with raised eyebrows. “What?” Lucy continued to frown at him. “You tell me.” Tim sighed as he put his cell phone on the nightstand. “I just got off the phone with Rabbit.” Lucy looked at him, confused. “Ok...is she ok?” Tim scowled at Lucy. “I guess. She’s with Jonas...I mean Cash.” Lucy laughed at him. “So? And who’s Cash?” Tim proceeded to tell Lucy the whole story..or at least what Monica had told him. Lucy smiled at him, and looked amazed. “Holy shit, Tim. He was undercover for that long?” Tim nodded and sighed. “Yeah, he was. I can’t even imagine...” Lucy sighed as she got into bed and snuggled under the covers with Tim. “So what’s bugging you?” Tim glanced at her as he pulled her close. “He’s going to have a lot of readjusting to do. Rabbit doesn’t need a partner that traumatized, and it seems like their relationship is already getting personal. Partners don’t need to be involved on a personal level.” Lucy rolled her eyes and couldn’t stop laughing. “Tim Bradford, I can’t believe you of all people let that come out of your mouth.” Tim looked at Lucy and frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean, Boot?” Lucy gaped at him. “Seriously? Tim, look at us. We were T.O. and Boot, then partners...and now look at us. We’re as personally involved as it gets.” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy kissed his cheek. “Babe, I know you love Monica like a sister, I do too. And I know you’re worried about her and want to protect her. But you need to trust her, too. She’s a very capable woman, who’s also a total badass fed. She can handle herself...which I think she proved by helping what’s his name take down the D’Angelo drug cartel and the Morano crime family. Give this guy a chance... and give her a chance too, ok?” Tim grumbled at Lucy as she laughed at him. “It’s really annoying Boot, with how often you’re right.” Lucy grinned at him as she straddled him. She bent forward and nipped his chin. “I bet I can make it up to you.” Lucy grabbed Tim’s face in her hands and kissed him deeply as Tim moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The next day, Tim and Lucy were standing outside of Monica’s apartment. Tim started to knock again when Lucy stopped him. “We’re here as her friends...not announcing our arrival like we do for work.” Tim frowned at Lucy as a smiling Monica opened the door. “Hi you two...c’mon in. We’re having some coffee and there’s plenty left.” Lucy smiled gave Monica a big hug before she went inside as Tim crossed his arms and scowled at Monica, who quickly stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. “Tim...please don’t be upset. Please give him a chance.” Tim shook his head in frustration. “Rabbit, I’m just worried about you, ok? The guy was undercover for six years...can you imagine what that did to him? And everything you’ve been through. And...hell, Rabbit, you two are partners. That’s already hard enough.” Monica sighed as Tim cupped her shoulders. “I just want you to be happy, Rabbit. You deserve it.” Monica smiled as she hugged Tim. She heard Lucy and Cash laughing about something as she pulled back from Tim. “I think I will be, with him. C’mon, let’s go see what those two jokers think is so funny.” Monica led Tim inside her apartment, and it didn’t take long before all four of them were laughing, and Tim could see for himself how much happier Cash had already made Monica. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...and so much more.

THE END


End file.
